elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Aether Creatures
Remember, these are just Fan-based Origin Stories. The real game does not have anything to do with these tales. Aether Creature Lore Eteru, being a candid and rather arrogant man, denied help from Gaia's skills, instead, he relied on his mastery of interphasic matter and complex elements such as iodine and xenon. Using electricity to strengthen his creations, Aether built a massive army of small powerful spiders and balls of pure energy flinging themselves at the enemy to their martyrdom. Behind these lines stood majestic immortal humanoids in brilliant plumed cloaks and gaseous phase dragons.﻿ Aether Creatures 'Phase Spider/Phase Recluse' Aether watched as other elements went to Life for guidance on how to create creatures. Aether said to himself "I have no need for guidance from other Elements, for I want my creatures to be unique." So he started making some living creatures just as his siblings did, but he failed miserably. He continued to think of how to create his own creature without defying the laws of nature .He pondered, then the answer hit him. So he decided to make a creature fully out of aetheric elements instead of flesh. He grasped many unknown elements in his hand and molded them together, as he slowly opened his hand a small spider with electricity arcing from their abdomen crawled out. "I have done it!" he whispered excitedly. He gave his creatures a name, he called them Phase Spiders due to their ability to eject slimy web wires to ensnare flying creatures like their death counterparts. Although they were small, they were powerful fighters so Aether decided to continue making them stronger. In the end he created a bigger, stronger version of them and called them Phase Recluses. -By Kralgar ( Gippy is my nick-nick name ^^) 'Phase Spiders and Sparks' The Great Elemental God of Aether, Eteru, was of the first three to exist. Henku's creations were many and strange. Thier own siblings, the other Great Elemental Gods, also began creating things. Gaia taught any who wished to know the secrets of creating a living creature. Eteru decided, as one of the original three, that he had no need to learn from her. At first he created a small, tiny really, arc of electricity. It thrived, splitting into two fresh ones, and then dieing in the proccess. Eteru considered them too short-lived to be of use, but remembered them for later. For his next attempt, he summoned his raw might to force a hole in the edges of reality and pulled through it a piece of the Void. As Eteru sealed the crack in reality, another part of the Void seeped out. It would later find Kage, the Great Elemental God of Darkness. Eteru took his captured piece of the Void and began to mold it, shaping it with hard, hexoganal angles, stiff, sharpened limbs and a the ability to shift from the real world to Void and back unhindered. And forevermore, wherever Eteru went, so to did a legion of Sparks follow, feasting on the raw power that kept their frail forms coherent. Eventually, some became bigger and more virulent,and would arc down towards other object, obliterating themselves and the objects the collide with. -by Bill Door 'Phase Dragon/Elite Phase Dragon' The initial designations made from pure essence of electricity and inter-phasic gases such as plasma is a huge sucess as the Aetheric army rolled directly from Eteru's Alchemy lab into battle in vast formations never seen in history. This, being a strategy against Entropy's samely synthetic army of abomination, flourished. But with the emergence of Purple Dragons Eteru began to fear for losing in the long run if he doesn't have any solution against these beasts. Being an intelligent man himself , Eteru conjured a magnificent plan of inulnerable, mighty dragons. He formed the skeleton of Phase Dragons with ionized blue plasma. Then he launched several precise bolts of lightning to miss by a little. The plasma immediately bonded with the electrons and the electricity ripped some essence of the plasma away, forming a ball of gas in the shape of an animal. Then, Eteru put his finishing touches on his masterpiece and named it Phase Dragon as a tribute to its robust immaterial plasma skeleton. -revised story by Hellston20a 'Immortal/Elite Immortal' Eteru created his immortals in the same way he created his phase dragons, albeit he used a more material gaseous skeleton made of iodine and xenon gases rather than pure plasma as these are far too rare. Often these gases combust into brilliant beams of light known now as laser. Taking inspiration from enraged Phase Dragons standing upright, Eteru made the skeleton bipedal with a upright torso and versatile upper limbs, thus the successful humanoid model for many life forms are first formed. Recognizing the increased eyesight and vigilance of Dragons in their upright position, Eteru gave the skeleton a crowning orb which was occupied with sensory systems and named it the head. However, gases are more fragile than plasma, so Eteru granted these soldiers a cape to secure and protect the gases. With such high intelligence and vigilance the Immortals formed themselves into a self-sufficient society which runs in the form of a Communist government. A directory of highly trained soldiers and rulers reigned over, or rather represented a separate piece of soil in Aetheric territory. Using their strength in numbers and organization, the Immortals exacted their dominance over space and universe via the creation of spacecrafts. As a prelude to this action, the Ulitharids were formed. 'Psion' Not all of the Immortals that were left behind became Ulitharids however. Some still wished to serve Eteru despite the fact that they were stripped of their Immortality. Eteru, seeing an opportunity to create servants that could be empowered by his and his siblings' spells, didn't restore their Immortality, instead enhancing their latent psionic powers to let them bypass the other gods' pesky defenses. By some quirk of fate, removing the Psions' Immortality also solidified their normally gaseous forms, allowing them to withstand more damage. Phase SalvagerCategory:Fan-made Lore After creating Psion, Eteru felt that his army was truly the best and needed no more improvements. However, as soon as he had a battle with Terra, he changed his mind. Terra had invented a spell to create a tremor in the earth that would knock down his pillars. Knowing that he could rebuild them with his dimensional powers, he created a simple being, a humanoid piece of aether energy that had a beam shooting from its stomach. Eteru redirected the beam's matteral essense into a void of immateralism. He then let it freely travel the dimensions to rebuild the molecular structure of the pillars. Satisfied with his completed creature, he named it Phase Salvager. One drawback that e did notice, however, was that its immateral structure caused it to have a very short lifespan, around the same as the Sparks. Nonetheless, Eteru was pleased with his work. -by AD GanonDork